Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{3}{4} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{23}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 23}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{207}{20}$ $ = 10 \dfrac{7}{20}$